Friend Or Foe
by Clawed Kitten
Summary: This storie is about Van and Fiona meeting a new girl in the desert and Why does Irvine always get punched in my fics!
1. Meeting

*I DON'T OWN ZOIDS: CHAODIC CENTURY!!!!!*  
  
It was another day at the lab. All the scientists were working on their projects and trying to keep the chemicals off of their white jackets. They all seemed to have everything under control until a girl about the age of 19 came in. She was in a black womans, pants, buisness suit. Her brown hair was in a tight bun and her brown eyes were looking anoyed. Everyone stopped what they were doing when she entered the room. The girl smiled at this.  
  
?: Well looks like you all know when to shut-up and listen. My name as you know very well is Ms. Kito, but there's one problem with that!  
  
The girl's smile turned from nice to evil and she took out a machine gun followed by the men in black suits behind her.  
  
Ms. Kito: I'm not Ms. Kito.  
  
Everyone got into a panic until the girl fired the gun into the air.  
  
?: Do as I say and no one gets hurt!!  
  
Everyone calmed down.  
  
?: That's better.  
  
A scientist in the crowd stood up and glared at the girl.  
  
Scientist: What do you want with us?!  
  
?: Where are your manners? All I want to do is take your research and leave. But if I have to I'll take your life as well.  
  
Scientist: Wait I've heard of you!! Your that mercenary Dallas aren't you?!  
  
Dallas: Well you've done your homework havn't you. Well enough with the chit chat I want all you people to get in the back room now!  
  
Scientist: No we will never give you are research without a fight!!  
  
Dallas: Well look at the hero boys!! Why don't you show him what happens to people who don't do what I say.  
  
Men: Ma'am!!  
  
A group of men went to the guy and started to beat him up. The rest of the scientist got looks of fear on their faces and did as they were told. After the scientist was beat, he was placed in the room with the rest. Dallas had the room locked as her group and her went to work on getting all the research. When they were all done Dallas collected all the disks and papers in a briefcase and they headed on their way out. When Dallas walked out of the biulding she turned to her men still in the biulding smiling.  
  
Dallas: Well done!! Now I must leave you, thanks for the stuff! Bye!  
  
Dallas then pushed a botton that closed the door and locked it before they could get her. She then turned and started walking out of the rest of the biulding. When she was all the way out she went over to a black jeep that had its roof and doors off. She then climbed into it and started driving off into the desert that was the land.  
  
Dallas: Stupid fools! I can't believe they actually believed me when I said they would get half of the rewared money. That's why I always say men are pigs that will do anything if a pretty girl asks.  
  
Dallas smiled as she pulled over, she had been driving for an hour.  
  
Dallas: Finally time to get out of these stupid clothes.  
  
She then got out and went to her trunk. After retreaving a black book bag she went over to the little pond that was surounded by trees. (you know those things in the desert?!?!) She set the bag down and then striped and got into the pond for a bath. When she was in she took the brown wig off to reveal blonde pink streaked hair, she then took out her contacts to reaveal a cold blue. After twenty minutes or so her bath was interupted by the sound of a battle.  
  
Dallas: What kinda idiot would bug me during a bath!? Stupid idiots!!  
  
Dallas quickly got a towel and wrapped herself in it. She then ran to her jeep and got out a black gun type thingy that was hidden under it. She held it in her hands and prepared to fire. When the battle got closer she could see it was a blue Blade Ligar and a black Zaber Fang fighting.  
  
Dallas: Well the Zaber Fang won't be hard to take down and the Blade Ligar isn't a problem either it's just which one should I attack?  
  
Dallas looked at both the Zoids in concentration, but couldn't figure it out. All of a sudden the Zaber Fang accidently shot her way and it went right over her head.  
  
Dallas: Okay that's it I'm going after the shit head that shot at me!!  
  
Dallas then ran towards the machine, just as she got in back of it she fired her gun. A thing of electricity came out of the gun and started shoking the Zoid. Soon after the controls on the Zaber Fang froze. The Zaber's pilot got out and looked at her with hatred in his eyes. He was a guy with spiky red hair and green eyes.  
  
?: You little bitch!! How dare you interupt our battle!!  
  
Dallas: Don't call me a bitch you ass hole!!! I don't care if I interupter it or not you made me stop my bath!!!  
  
The guy growled and started running towards her only to be knocked down by a guy with black hair, spiky on top and some in a ponytail, and black eyes. He looked about the age of 18.  
  
?: Thanks for helping us back there. My names Van what's your's?  
  
Dallas: First I wasn't helping you!! Second, why do you wanna know?  
  
Van: Sorry I was just trying to be nice.  
  
Dallas: Well don't! Just get in your Zoid and leave.  
  
Van was about to say another thing when an 18-year-old girl with blonde hair and red eyes came over to them with a silver organoid following her.  
  
?: Van, whats going on?  
  
Van: Fiona! This is the girl that helped us.  
  
Dallas: For the last time I didn't help you!! Get that through your thick head!  
  
Zeke began to grown at Dallas for her outburst, Dallas only glared at him.  
  
Dallas: Don't growl at me you damn organoid!!  
  
?: So Dallas terroizing poor organiods now?  
  
Dallas quickly turned around to come face to face with a guy that had spiky light brown hair and light purple eyes. Dallas smiled at seeing him.  
  
Dallas: Irvine!!! What the hell are you doing out here?  
  
Irvine: Well at least you havn't forgot me.  
  
Van: Irvine you know her?  
  
Irvine: Yeah her names Dallas, she's an old friend.  
  
Van: Oh.  
  
Dallas then frowned and punched Irvine in the face.  
  
Irvine: What was that for?!?!  
  
Dallas: I owed you that!!  
  
Irvine: For what?!?!  
  
Dallas: For blowing up my jeep, hurting my zoid, and sneeking in the bathroom when I was in the shower!!  
  
Irvine: You were in a towel!!  
  
Dallas: That's not the point!!!  
  
*Was that bad or good please R&R I don't mind flames but please don't be to mean!!! I'd loved to hear what you thought of the storie in your opinion!!* 


	2. Um A chapter! oO

Irvine glared back at Dallas and then looked at her appearace.  
  
Irvine: If I say something are you gonna hurt me again?  
  
Dallas: Maybe, Maybe not it depends.  
  
Irvine: Well why did you hit me when I saw you in a towel last time and your standing in one know?  
  
Dallas looked at herself and then at Irvine blushing.  
  
Dallas: That's the kind of comments that will get you punched!!  
  
Dallas then raised her fist back and punched Irvine in the face almost breakin his nose. Van and Fiona were just watching them from a fare, as they had a verbal yelling match.  
  
Fiona: Who do you thinks gonna win?  
  
Van: At this point I think Dallas.  
  
After a while Irvine and Dallas stop fighting and glare at eachother.  
  
Irvine: Will you just go get dressed already I'm tired of looking at your ugly body.  
  
Dallas: Well then I'd advice you not to look in the mirror naked cause your body is uglier than mine!!!  
  
Dallas then turned around and went to her jeep. When she got there she put on her underwear and then a pair of dark blue shorts and a white belly shirt. After she was done getting dressed she got a soda from her cooler and sat on the front of her jeep. Irvine looks at her sad face and sighed as he started walking over to her. When he got there he leaned on the front of the jeep.  
  
Irvine: Look Dallas I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it.  
  
Dallas didn't answer and just turned her head away from Irvine, he sighed and sat beside her.  
  
Irvine: Dallas you know me. I would never call such a beautiful lady like you ugly.  
  
Dallas tried not to smile but failed, Irvine saw this and turned her face to his.  
  
Irvine: I see my charm hasn't failed me.  
  
Dallas: Don't flatter yourself. Irvine: Oh I see I can't flatter anyone else but you. Am I right?  
  
Dallas: Yeah.  
  
Irvine smiled and Dallas pushed him off the jeep, he landed with a thump and then looked up to see Dallas leaning over the jeep looking at him with a smile on her face.  
  
Dallas: Your getting cocky.  
  
Irvine: And your getting bitchier.  
  
Dallas smiled even more and went over to Van and Fiona, they looked at her and smiled also.  
  
Dallas: You guys wanna stay here for the night?  
  
Van: Sure.  
  
Dallas: Okay but you better go put your Ligar somewhere out of plain view. I don't wanna scare away robbers.  
  
Fiona: Why?  
  
Dallas: Cause if I do that then I won't have any fun when they try and steal stuff.  
  
Van and Fiona looked at Dallas and then at eachother laughing somewhat nervesly. Dallas laughed and then went over to where Irvine was.  
  
Dallas: So why are these people your friends?  
  
Irvine: I've known them since I was 18 so they kinda grew on me.  
  
Dallas: Getting soft I see, you used to not be like this at all.  
  
Irvine: Well people change Constance.  
  
Dallas's eyes widdened and she looked at Irvine.  
  
Dallas: How did you know that was my name?  
  
Irvine: We all have or little secrets and that one will be mine.  
  
Dallas: Irvine!! You were reading my diary again weren't you!?  
  
Dallas was chasing Irvine around like they were in pre-school, Irvine was just laughing and trying to keep Dallas's diary out of her reach. 


	3. Another Chapter!

*I don't own Zoids! Even though I want to I don't so there! Have fun reading!*  
  
After a good chase Dallas had finally gotten her diary back and Irvine had gotten by with only a bruise to his arm from Dallas's fist. At the moment they were all sitting around a fire eating some noodles that Fiona had made, Irvine was glaring at Dallas's and vis versa.  
  
Irvine: You didn't have to hit me that hard.  
  
Dallas: If you didn't give me a reason to hit you then I wouldn't have done it at all.  
  
Irvine: All I did was steal your diary!!! What's so bad about that!?  
  
Dallas: You're the smart one you tell me.  
  
Fiona and Van were watching the scene with smiles on their faces, Irvine took this chance to get up and go over to his zoid to check out the mantinace.  
  
Dallas: What a pest! So why are you guys out here?  
  
Van: We're just wandering around at the moment, you?  
  
Dallas: Same, as for now anyway.  
  
Fiona: What kind of work you in?  
  
Dallas: I do any kind of work as long as I get paid well and at the exact moment.  
  
Van: Sounds like somebody I know. I have another question thought.  
  
Dallas: And that would be?  
  
Van: Where did you get a gun that powerful?  
  
Dallas: It's not really the power, it's the ablitly to get into the system and breaking the codes rendering the zoid helpless.  
  
Fiona and Van looked at Dallas wide eye'd apon seeing her face go into an evil smirk just thinking about the weapon. Dallas laughed at the faces she got and stood up stretching.  
  
Dallas: It's getting pretty late you guys should go get some sleep I have some sleeping bags in my jeep you can use.  
  
Dallas them turned and started to walk over towards Irvine who was in his Command Wolf fixing the controls, she had a cup of black coffee in her hands.  
  
Dallas: Irvine?  
  
Irvine: What.  
  
Dallas: I brought you some coffee.  
  
Irvine looked down and smiled a little at seeing Dallas wrapped in a blanket holding a streaming cup of coffee for him.  
  
Irvine: What's with the sudden niceness?  
  
Dallas: I'm always this nice you just always have the privlage of being around when I'm in a pissy mood, or you're the one who puts me in it.  
  
Irvine laughed as he jumped down from the cockpit and walked over to Dallas grabbing the coffee and taking a sip. After a moment of just standing by each other Dallas lets her guard down and Irvine puts his free hand on the small of her back. Dallas leans on his shoulder and he snakes the rest of his arm around her waist protectivly yet comfortably. After the sun set the rest of the way Irvine looked at Dallas and smiled to himself.  
  
Irvine: I'm curious to know something.  
  
Dallas: What?  
  
Irvine: Who in the hell are you and what did you do to the real Dallas?  
  
Dallas: Hey!  
  
Irvine ducked a pillow that Dallas had thrown at him only to make her fall on her butt, when she got up she was glaring at Irvine.  
  
Irvine: Um. Let me guess, run?  
  
Dallas: Fast.  
  
Irvine: Right.  
  
With that yet again Dallas started chasing Irvine around his Command Wolf, Fiona was lying in her sleeping bag watching the two laughing slightly.  
  
*Do you like? Please tell me by reviewing!!! If you wanna flame me because you don't like the storie go ahead because as long as other people like it I'll keep on uploading more chapters. I don't want to have people mad at me so if you don't like it please just do yourself a favor and don't read it. Oh and sorry it was a short chapter!!! Thanks for your time!! Ja ne!!!!* 


End file.
